1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a display medium and a display apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a display medium on which repetitive rewriting is performed, a display medium using electrophoretic particles has been known. This electrophoretic-type display medium is constituted by, for example, including a pair of substrates which respectively include electrode, which are disposed opposingly, and a group of particles which are enclosed between the substrates so as to transfer between the pair of substrates in accordance with an electrical field formed between the pair of substrates.
The group of the particles enclosed between the pair of substrates may be a group of one kind of particles which are colored in a specific color, or may be groups of plural kinds of particles which are different from each other in color and electrical field strength required for transfer. For example, when groups of two kinds of particles are included, the display medium applies an electrical voltage between the pair of substrates to transfer the enclosed particles, whereby displays an image of a color according to the amount of the particles transferred to either side of the substrates and the color of the transferred particles. Namely, by applying an electrical voltage of an intensity for transferring the group of the particles to be transferred between the substrates according to the color and concentration of an image to be displayed, the group of particles to be transferred are transferred to either side of the pair of substrates, whereby an image according to the color and concentration of the image to be displayed is displayed.